


Quarantine

by Jus_ad_bellum



Series: 一家三口宇宙 [9]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: 字面意义上的流水账。
Relationships: Frank Lampard/John Terry, Mason Mount/Declan Rice
Series: 一家三口宇宙 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487237
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Quarantine

所有人都陷入了一种琐碎的家庭生活。

例行训练课结束后，芒特趴在地毯上玩手机，狗趴在他身边玩磨牙棒，兰帕德喊“宝贝！”的时候同步抬起头，但特里抢先回答，“在这呢！怎么了？”

断断续续的几个晚上，他们窝在一起看完了网飞的新剧——讲足球起源的那个，并且为切尔西现役谁适合踢一百多年前的2-3-5争个热火朝天。

社交网络上永远有奇怪的challenge，大家除了足球什么都踢。三个人对着屏幕“哈哈哈哈哈哈”之后，兰帕德适时提醒，“你们参加各种乱七八糟的活动不要at我，反正at我也不玩。”

特里和芒特心照不宣地把视线从手机屏幕转移到兰帕德隔离期更有点圆润的脸，父子二人各自摆出无辜又乖巧的表情，十秒钟之后又在对方的冷笑面前败下阵来，心不甘情不愿地嗯了一下，默不做声地删掉了已经输入的名字。

芒特刚搬回来，或者说是“被抓回来”的那几天，家里萦绕着某种微妙的矜持和礼貌。具体而言，早晨按照训练日时间起床，走进客厅的时候主动换掉鞋子，毫无怨言地大口咀嚼西蓝花和孢子甘蓝，不会缠着他们一起练射门。大半原因是芒特已经两年多不住在这里，小半原因是无球可播的媒体还在持续跟进违规约会的后续进展。

兰帕德在睡前悄悄抱怨，怎么会这样呢，孩子长大了一点都不好。

特里警觉：所以你想不想再生一个？

好在一个礼拜没过完，生活就逐步滑坡到了真实状态。

特里直接掀开被子大喊：已经十点钟了！再不起床训练主教练拿掉你的首发。

芒特用枕头捂住脸顶嘴：马上！马上！你看主教练今天也赖床。

又过了两个礼拜，芒特已经抱着兰帕德胳膊，“这不是一般的FIFA比赛，这是鼓励大家不要乱跑，乖乖隔离，满足球迷需要，响应英足总号召的公益活动，是展现切尔西战术水平的绝佳机会，和我的私心一丁丁点关系都没有。在西汉姆的主场干掉西汉姆！爸爸你不心动吗爸爸？”

兰帕德：“哦，懂了，责任重大，我决定派队里FIFA水平最高的Tammy参加。”

***

主教练就要有主教练的样子，不是每天都赖床的。

平时操心的事情，特殊时期也要操心，平时不用操心的事情，特殊时期更要操心。

芒特开始按照主教练会同体能教练和队医制定的计划健身之前，兰帕德已经连线助教们开会，训练结束之后，书房里继续传出莫里斯嘎嘎嘎嘎的笑。

自行车在隔离开始的当天就被送到各家各户，连同GPS等监测设备。随后是具有针对性的简易器材，接着是WhatsApp里长长短短的指令，从怎样合理避孕到如何正确的洗手，最新一条推荐了请你的太太/丈夫/女朋友/男朋友/基友/炮友/孩子/狗尽可能帮助有球训练。

今天教练组的议题是食物，当年偷偷带麦当劳去训练场的主教练，正在逐项审阅营养师给出球员居家的菜谱。

一定要考虑到有的孩子不会做饭——自己也不会做饭的主教练体贴地建议。

相比之下，维拉的助教就悠闲很多，除了格拉利什出车祸那天，“这都是什么熊孩子啊……”特里虽然是对着手机屏幕讲话，眼神却飘向芒特。

偶尔地，还是会杞人忧天，万一出现英足总决定本赛季以当前成绩论胜负导致维拉降级（还要眼睁睁看着利兹联升超！）这种转播商、保级队、除了切尔西的争四各家都不愿意见到的极端情况可如何是好。

闲下来的特里开始鼓捣自己的收藏，把奖杯奖牌球鞋球衣都收拾一个遍之后，开始整理老照片。

最主要的体会是迪克兰·莱斯这小子在自家影集里出现的频率有点太高了吧。

而芒特也在特里“你看看，你看看，多可爱！”的评论音轨被迫欣赏了自己摸爬滚打和被打的黑历史。

***

说到莱斯，没完没了的电话是意料之中的事情。

最开始他和莱斯选在自行车和跑步机上，想起什么就讲两句，想不起来就听着对方气喘吁吁。

后来切尔西队内开始流行三三两两一组互相视频监督。这是来自主教练的提议，芒特不是很确定，这到底是为了保证效果还是因为自己和莱斯的确挺吵。

除了青训发小们，和若日尼奥一组也很有意思，他家有可爱的小朋友挡住镜头打招呼；威廉就比较拉仇恨，巴西永远是蓝天白云从不下雨；和队长一组会很可怕，教练老爸偶尔还能睁一只眼闭一只眼，队长永远会告诉你动作不标准，还差一厘米。

于是，他和莱斯的电话就被随即到了各种各样的时间。

可能在睡前，说无数个“晚安，好梦，爱你，亲亲”之后，突然开启新话题。他们从来都没搞清楚过是谁先挂断，梦境开始之前都是彼此的呼吸声。

可能在一觉醒来，电动牙刷的声音盖过谈话。

可能专门找个好天气的下午，芒特坐在飘窗上，数着院子外面的小路可以看见几个行人、几只鸽子和几对松鼠。身旁的墙面还留着许多年前两个人的涂鸦，切尔西的狮子，英格兰的狮子。因为这幅大作，他被教育了整整一个晚上，但隔年夏天装修的时候，气到爆炸的老爸还是不得不妥协，没有贴墙纸也没有粉刷。

他们自己也不知道都在闲扯些什么。

偷偷八卦奇克和奥多伊，奥多伊和桑乔，桑乔和亚伯拉罕，亚伯拉罕和托莫里……

偷偷是因为如果特里听到了这段对话的哪怕一个字，都会化身太阳报记者把南伦敦翻个底朝天。

思考可有可无的问题。

“夏休去哪里玩？还去迪拜吗？又去纽约吗？南欧或者北欧呢？总不能天天在伦敦吧。”

“夏休哪里都不去，天天一起躺在家里。”

“我们还有夏休期吗？”

提出不靠谱的计划。

“你知道吗？你播放liquidator的时候我突然担心：Mace要把这个用作婚礼进行曲怎么办？！”

“为什么不呢！？”

***

还有一些睡前有奇怪的惊喜。

“睡了吗？”

芒特摘下耳机，有点疑惑地看着门口的爸爸。

兰帕德把问题又重复了一遍。

“还没……”他回答的同时迅速思考今天都做了什么，有训练，没挑食，有增加射门练习，没偷吃零食，和莱斯通话时长小于90分钟。

兰帕德走进来，努力假装不介意比赛后更衣室还混乱的房间，“我是来问，你想听睡前故事吗？”

“啊”，芒特用一个无意义音节作答。

他小时候会没完没了缠着兰帕德讲睡前故事。

有时候，他们一起举着那种图片巨大，句子不超过两行的故事书；有时候，他趴在爸爸腿上，兰帕德一边拍他的小脑袋，一边模仿奇怪的口音讲，“没有一杯苦咖啡能像热巧克力这样，激发我小小的灰色细胞……”；有时候，兰帕德即兴创作，把足球和历史拼凑成稀奇古怪的历险记——故事里，主人公都叫Mason的，但出版的时候改成了Frank。

如果他格外死皮赖脸，爸爸就会躺下陪他过夜。

这种状况，兰帕德总是很难办。如果半夜逃走，第二天早上需要面对一个气鼓鼓不吃早饭的儿子；如果半夜不逃走，第二条早上需要面对一个气鼓鼓不做早饭的特里。

但这都是很久很久之前的事情了。

兰帕德歪着头，眼角带笑，有点戏谑又有点宠溺地看着他。

“啊”，芒特又重复了一遍自己的回答。

兰帕德眨眨眼睛，反手指了一下门口，“那我走了？”

“不不不，”芒特蹭一下子坐直，“来讲故事吧！”

他们挑了一本恐怖故事，有阴森森封面、耸人听闻的推荐语和曼彻斯特红的标题。

梅森大概记不起来今天是除他之外所有球员收到工资的日子了——兰帕德翻开书页的时候偷偷想。

*** 

芒特戳了三下手机屏幕才划开接听键。

现在是早晨五点，也或许是六点，太阳尚未升起。他睡了两个，也或许是三个小时——和爸爸们裹着毯子，抱着狗，端着盛满海盐味薯片的大碗，挤在沙发上举办迪士尼经典动画片狂欢夜之后。

莱斯焦虑、兴奋或者紧张的时候嗓音会格外尖锐，像一根戳破气球的大头针，“Mace！开窗户！快点！”

他实在太困了，脑袋来不及处理这些信息，好在身体自动运行，光着脚跳到窗边，一把扯开帘子，透过凉飕飕的玻璃看见有人对着他用力挥手。

他爆了一句粗口，因为窗子不像平日那么容易推开，也因为脚趾撞上桌子腿，

太安静，周围太安静了，仿佛能听见自己惊呼声的回音。但愿爸爸们还沉浸在联赛即将恢复的好梦里。

空无一人的街道中央，莱斯抱着胳膊，冷得跺脚。他留起薄薄的胡渣，头发更长了，大概匆匆出门来不及打理。以前看着像偷走同学蜡笔的小混蛋，现在看着像偷走爱情的小混蛋。

“DEC！？”芒特半个人都探出来，又拼命压低音量。他顾不上找耳机——反正在他乱七八糟的房间里也不大容易找到——还举着电话，尽最大努力不直接从窗子跳下去，“你怎么来的，你什么时候来的，也不告诉我一声，天呐，现在还早，应该没人，应该没人吧？我可不想再上一次报纸……”

“Mace，Mace，嘘——”窗外的男孩抬起右手食指放在唇边，每次芒特话太多或者笑个不停的时候，莱斯都会这样试图让他calm down——当然，直接吻上去效果更好。

“检查过了，门口草丛里没有太阳报记者……我是来确认一下你还会和我玩FIFA。”

听见FIFA这个单词，芒特缩回身子，柔软灵巧像只猫，姿态从幽会情郎切换到凭窗自艾，“不会了，再也不会了，别和我提这个词，我已经彻底挂靴。”

输掉第一轮直播后，特里和兰帕德检修了家里的全部网络设备，给通讯公司打了五个电话；输掉第二轮直播后，兰帕德说，在西汉姆主场放liquidator做入场曲！两遍！值了；输掉第三轮直播后，特里说，今天没有饮食限制，Mason晚饭想吃什么？老爸亲自下厨；输掉第四轮直播后，特里翻出落满灰的手柄，兰帕德登录了自己闲置多年的游戏账号……

“你还会和我玩别的游戏吗？”莱斯继续嬉皮笑脸。

“不会！”

“做队友也不行吗？”

“也不行。”芒特很微弱地哼了一声，“别和我谈游戏，我不打游戏。”

他生气的时候脸颊鼓鼓的，很好戳很好揉也很好捏。莱斯颇是惋惜地摇摇头。

他们又随便聊了点别的，介于他们上次对话距现在不超过12小时，也没那么多重要的事情，只有不可捉摸的天气、不可预知的比赛以及即将到来的复活节。

“记得给我发兔耳朵照片！”

太阳从街道的尽头一跃而起，树丛里唱歌的是云雀而非夜莺。

莱斯可怜兮兮说再见。

“等一下……”，芒特在手边胡乱翻找，从印着球队logo的笔记本里扯下一张纸，折了个潦草的飞机，机身不那么对称，机翼些许破损，还好今天没有风，成功在手掌着陆。

他们最后在空气中交换一个吻，芒特关上窗子，捏了捏自己冰凉的手指，迷迷糊糊地扑倒在床上，思考这是不是一个梦。

**Author's Note:**

> 芒特输掉的四轮FIFA是：  
> 和蒂尔尼三场，两负一平  
> 和大米伦敦德比，切尔西本赛季被西汉姆双杀  
> 英格兰0-5惨败小金丝雀  
> 和大米重赛，切尔西本赛季被西汉姆三杀


End file.
